A Special Day
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: It's Sirius' birthday and the whole family is in to make it the best birthday ever.


Team: Kenmare Kestrals

Position: Beater 1

Prompt: Write a FLUFFY story about THE BLACK FAMILY

Optional Prompts

2\. (quote) 'Help me… I'm _feeling_!' - The Grinch, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_

3\. (word) radiant

(I have the *children-Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix closer in age here. I have them being only a few years instead of a decade apart so A/U tag here)

A Special Day

Narcissa looked up at the pile of gifts on the table. Today was Sirius' birthday, and of course, that meant that she, Bellatrix and Andromeda had to come over with their parents for a family party.

"Cissa, darling, what are you doing?" Walburga called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Aunt Walburga. Just...looking. Siri got lots of gifts this year."

Walburga walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Aunt Walburga," Bellatrix said from the doorway, "Are you making the cake?" Her eyes widened. "Can I help? Can _we_ help?" Bellatrix amended her statement with a glance at her sister.

Walburga smiled at her nieces. "Why don't you two go wake up Regulus first? That way we can get breakfast finished as well. Go on girls."

Bellatrix giggled and grabbed Narcissa's hand and dragged her out of the room and up the stairs to Regulus' room.

Andromeda tripped when the girls bumped into her on her way down the stairs. "Slow down! I could have fallen!" Her voice was tinged with residual adrenaline from her near fall.

Bellatrix pouted but kept moving.

"Sorry, Dromeda," Narcissa called over her shoulder.

Andromeda made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her parents had finally made an appearance. "Morning, Mother, Father, Aunt Walburga. Why were Bella and Cissa in such a hurry up the stairs?"

Walburga grinned, "I told them they could help with the cake and breakfast if they went up and got Regulus. He wanted to make pancakes for breakfast."

Andromeda nodded, "But what about Siri?"

"Sirius is still sleeping. We're trying to keep him abed until everything is ready. Then, we'll all sneak into his room to surprise him awake," Orion said as he walked in the room. "Good morning, love, Cygnus, Druella."

Greetings were exchanged by the older generation and Andromeda sat at the small breakfast table to await the arrival of her siblings and cousin.

"Andy!" Regulus cried a few moments later before he barreled into her side. "How have you been?"

"Reg," Andromeda ruffled the boy's hair, "We saw each other just a week ago. Not much has changed."

Regulus shrugged and released his cousin. "I won't know unless I ask. You told me that."

"I did, didn't I? I must be very wise," Andromeda snorted and started to laugh.

The adults watched the children interact with smiles on their faces.

"I hope they are always this close," Druella said softly.

"We've no reason to believe that they wouldn't be, you know," Cygnus replied.

"Breakfast!" Regulus suddenly shouted, turning to look at his mother. "I can still make pancakes for Siri, can't I, Mother?"

She smiled fondly and held her hand out to him, "Come along then. Let's see if we can't make a mess for the elves."

The children cheered and followed Walburga over to the island where the ingredients for everything had been laid out. She Transfigured a few stools into solid, sturdy, benches for the young ones to stand on.

After about half an hour of actually mixing things properly, Bellatrix eyed her mother standing off to the side whispering with her Uncle Orion. She smirked and the next thing anyone knew, the two adults were covered in a fine dusting of flour.

Druella's eyes went wide and she looked down at her dress in shock. Regulus grinned devilishly and Bellatrix was covered in chocolate. Andromeda hopped off the bench she had been using and hugged her father, smearing butter on his trousers. Narcissa laughed and threw an egg at Walburga. The egg brought on a full out food fight, only stopped by Sirius walking in and getting a face full of whipped cream.

Sirius blinked and burst out laughing. "Oh, oh, what...ha ha hahaha! K-Kre-Kreacher is going to g-g-go crazy!" He snickered into his hands as he took in the destroyed kitchen.

Once Sirius had gotten himself under control and the food fight finally ceased, Sirius greeted everyone properly, "Good morning, Mother, Father, Regulus. Aunt Druella you look radiant this morning. Uncle Cygnus, cousins, always good to see you. I assume that the food isn't going to be ready anytime soon. Perhaps we should all clean up and reconvene after the elves have cleaned and finished breakfast?"

Walburga looked down at her food covered dress and laughed, "I suppose you're right dear. Let's all go get cleaned up."

The group exited the kitchen and went their separate ways to get rid of the evidence.

After approximately forty-five minutes, almost half of which were spent yelling at the girls not to take so long in the bathroom, everyone made their way back down to the dining room where Sirius' presents were located. A beautiful birthday cake, which the whole family, sans Siris, had helped to make was sitting on the table.

Sirius blew out his candles, the cake was divided up, and breakfast was served by the elves. After everyone had been fed, Sirius started on his presents. He opened the gifts first, preferring to read his cards at the end. The last thing he opened was a card from Regulus, which nearly had him in tears, "Help me… I'm _feeling_!" Sirius sniffed and hugged his little brother close. " _Thank you_ ," he whispered into Regulus' ear.

"I meant it, Siri," Regulus whispered back, "Even when we fight, I still want you to be happy. You go to Hogwarts next year with Andromeda. I don't want you to forget me and Cissa and Bella when you do. That's why I put the picture in too."

Sirius pulled back and looked down at his little brother with a soft smile. He ruffled his hair, "I won't forget you, Reggie. I may make new friends, but you'll always be the most important person to me. Nothing is more important than family, alright?"

Regulus nodded and scrubbed his face. He grinned up at his big brother. "I love you, Siri."

"I love you, too, Reg."

It truly was a special day, and Sirius treasured his memories of this simpler time in the years to come.


End file.
